


Taking My Time

by sonofapollo



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Rimming, Smut, pure sin, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings are the best for both Josh and Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking My Time

**Author's Note:**

> super short but whatever. 
> 
> wrote this for my best friend (: hope you enjoy!

The soft, warm light of the sun shown through the bedroom's large window, trying to trespass the beige colored curtains. The room was cold, but the sun's rays were quick to warm it up, and the only thing that could be heard inside the white painted room were Tyler's soft moans.

Tyler had his hand wrapped around his member, moving it up and down, slowly and swiftly. He ran his thumb over the tip, making him moan a bit louder. Josh kept his grip firm on Tyler's thighs, and he squeezed them tightly, making Tyler even more aroused.

Josh's tongue pressed against Tyler's rim, emitting a sharp, loud moan from the latter. "Oh, _fuck_ , Daddy," Tyler moaned, sucking in a deep breath, and throwing his head back. Josh hummed in reply, sending a shiver to run down his boyfriend's spine.

Tyler quickened the pace of his hand, pumping his member to get himself to come as he rode Josh's face. The hot feeling of his tongue against and inside his tight hole made him so aroused and turned on. They should really do this more often.

"Daddy, I'm gonna come—!" Tyler shouted, touching the tip of his member. With one last stroke, he was crying out and moaning loudly in pleasure as he came. His thighs shook as he orgasmed, and once it wore off a bit, he pushed himself off of Josh and lied down beside him, breathing quite heavily.

Josh chuckled and turned to him, sitting up. "Feel better now, baby?" Tyler smiled back at his pink-haired boyfriend and nodded. "Yeah."


End file.
